Story time with Sol
Really Big Hat RBH: I'd rather have Sol tell it *1:19 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Laughing so hard* *1:19 Really Big Hat Sol: T_T *Sol: Fine. *1:19 Meme911 Vanellope: RBH, I have a story! *1:19 Really Big Hat Sol: T_T *1:19 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Headwall* *1:19 Really Big Hat Sol: Once, there was a girl. *RBH: :3 *Sol: She hated everything, and she thought her life sucked. *RBH: <:3 *1:20 Meme911 Someone be Gaz or Candlehead. *1:20 Invader Moss Margret: *falls out of tree* *1:20 Really Big Hat Sol: Her life was full of dissapointment and dispair, but she hid her pain by dislike and hate. *RBH: <:3 Poor girl *Sol: But then there was a boy *RBH: <:) *1:21 Invader Moss Margret: Ow... *1:21 Really Big Hat Sol: And he saw through the girl's hate *1:21 Meme911 * comes out of mall. *1:21 Really Big Hat Sol: And showed her kindness, something no one did. *1:21 Invader Moss Carin: I think Margret fell out of the tree. *1:22 Meme911 Vanellope: I told her to be careful1 *1:22 Invader Moss Carin: Yeah, welll, she never listens. *1:22 Really Big Hat Sol: So the girl felt wanted for once *RBH: :3 *Sol: But they couldn't tell each other how they felt *starting to get mushy* *1:23 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: XD *Read the mushy thing RBH put* *LMX: HEY RBH *1:23 Really Big Hat Sol: But everyone could tell that they loved each other. *1:23 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: WHEN THE STORY IS DONE, WANT ME TO HUMILIATE LIZ? *Liz: NUUUUU *1:23 Really Big Hat RBH: Eh. Sure. *1:23 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Mentally dies* *1:23 Meme911 * sees Walnuts on table! *Vanellope: Darn It! *1:23 Really Big Hat Sol: One day, while the two were on a stake out, *1:23 Invader Moss Kjersti: ....... *still baking said cake* *1:24 Meme911 Vanellope: Someone's making me angry! *1:24 Invader Moss Carin: Who...? *1:24 Really Big Hat Sol: The girl couldn't take the fact that he didn't know any longer *Sol: It was killing her, eating her insides in and out. *1:24 Meme911 Vanellope: How should I know? It wasn't me! *Invader-Mas has joined the chat. *1:24 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SAMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *1:25 Really Big Hat Sol: So, she took the boy by surprise and kissed him. *Sol: She pulled away fast though, in fear of rejection. *Sol: But you know what the boy did? *RBH: *shakes head no* *Sol: He told her that he loved her. *1:25 Invader-Mas Sammy: *Waves* Sup, guys...? *1:25 Really Big Hat RBH: :3 *Sol: THe end. *RBH: That was amazing. *1:25 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: THANK YOU FOR MAKING THE CHAT LESS BORING *Glomps Sammy* *1:25 Invader Moss Margret: Well...I broke several limbs just now. .-. *1:26 Meme911 Vanellope: Sammy? Have you been putting walnuts on the table? *1:26 Really Big Hat Sol: Yeah, well... don't tell anyone that story... *1:26 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: VANELLOPE.] *LMX: SHE WAS NEVER HERE. *1:26 Really Big Hat RBH: I won't :3 *1:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: But....Sol... *1:26 Meme911 Vanellope: Or was she? *1:26 Really Big Hat Sol: What? T_T *1:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I...screenshotted et. :3 *1:26 Invader Moss Carin: I think we should go help Margret. .-. *1:26 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: She wasn't. @Vanellope *1:26 Really Big Hat Sol: O.O *Sol: *attacks Liz* I'M GOING TO KLL YOU, YOU HUMAN-IRKEN! Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:Really Big Hat's Characters Category:Stories Category:Random Category:Funny Category:Other Category:OC Category:Fun times Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Stories Category:LMX's Semi-Stories